No hables con extraños
by Suiris E'Doluc
Summary: .:GEN o PRESLASH:. Scorpius lamenta haber desobedecido las órdenes de su padre, ¡de verdad lamenta no haberlo escuchado! Porque, de haberlo hecho, no estaría en aquella horrible, horrible situación. Regalo para HelenaDax, Euge y Alega Nott.


**Resumen:** .:GEN o pre-SLASH:. Scorpius lamenta haber desobedecido las órdenes de su padre, ¡de verdad lamenta no haberlo escuchado! Porque, de haberlo hecho, no estaría en aquella horrible, horrible situación.

**Dedicatorias:**

**Helena:** Lamento no hacer a Scorpius top como dijiste que preferías, pero luego de leer el fic, creo que entenderás que me fue un poco "_corruptor de menores_" poner algo así.

**Eugeart:** No me retes, ¡que intenté hacerte un hetero, coño! XD pero quedó en el cuarto párrafo y esto es lo más "_no slash_" que puedo escribir.

**Alega**: Cuando comenzó a salir cierto personaje en el fic —personaje que originalmente iba a ser Albus—, me decidí por dejarlo. Así que, si este fic es lo que es, es porque creí que te gustaría… espero no haberme equivocado.

Les podría haber intentado regalar un fic de 10 páginas a cada una, pero creo que no hubieran tenido ni la mitad de calidad que este, por eso decidí juntar todos los regalos y ahora tienen un fic de casi 40 páginas ^^

**Beteo y agradecimientos: **a Perlita Negra, quien beteó el primer borrador y a Loredi, quien se enfrentó a las modificaciones que hice a raíz del primer beteo y luchó contra todos mis garrafales errores ¡Muchas gracias a las dos! Sin ustedes, esto sería un caos, no un fanfic.

_-Colección de cosas que uno escribe mientras estudia y publica para despedir el 2009 ¡Gracias por todo, 2009!-_

_

* * *

_

• No hables con extraños •

* * *

**1**

La magia siempre había corrido por sus venas y siempre lo haría, como por las de su familia y la familia de su esposa. Era por eso que Draco se encontraba ligeramente preocupado de que Scorpius aún, a la _ya-no-tan-tierna _edad de cuatro años, no hubiera dado todavía muestras de ella. Draco no pedía algo muy espectacular —según se contaba, lo primero que había hecho su abuelo Abraxas con la magia, había sido mandar a volar a su elfo niñera, lanzándolo a unos cien metros de la Mansión—, pero sí algo que se pudiera notar.

Él y Astoria andaban como locos, Scorpius siempre estaba acompañado para que, aunque sea uno de sus padres, estuviera presente en su primera muestra de magia. De hecho, tanto Draco como Astoria se habían hecho a la costumbre de andar con una cámara de fotos bajo el brazo. Si no fuera porque la llevaba para fotografiar la primera muestra de magia de su hijo, Draco se hubiera sentido verdaderamente humillado de haberse casado —y convertirse él mismo— en una extraña versión de Colin Creevey.

Mas el tiempo pasaba y nada ocurría: Scorpius caminaba con sus propios pies —sin levitar nunca—, agarraba las cosas con sus manitos —sin convocar nada—, si se tropezaba se caía de rodillas, se lastimaba y lloraba, pero nada explotaba a su alrededor cuando se enfadaba, estaba triste o hacía un berrinche.

Scorpius era un niño perfectamente saludable, una copia de Draco a su edad. La única diferencia estaba en que Draco había dado su primera muestra de magia antes de cumplir los dos años y, lo que antes había sido razón de orgullo personal, ahora se convertía en razón de preocupación; porque Scorpius ya había pasado por esa edad y no había dado muestras de nada. Al principio, Astoria tranquilizaba a su esposo diciéndole que ella recién había dado muestras de magia a los tres años y medio —y, aunque normalmente las mujeres tardaban más en dar señales de su descendencia mágica, aquello sirvió para que Draco dejara de preocuparse por… unos meses—, pero el tiempo pasó y Scorpius siguió sin hacer magia.

También los abuelos de Scorpius comenzaron a preocuparse —abuelos de ambas ramas—: Lucius consideró la posibilidad de que Scorpius necesitara un incentivo para hacer magia, puesto que si no la necesitaba (y siempre había alguien dispuesto a alcanzarle lo que pedía, a levantarlo si se caía y a cumplir sus caprichos) era poco probable que la manifestara. La teoría de Lucius duró una tarde, una tarde en la que Scorpius no paró de llorar y patalear cuando le quitaron su juguete favorito. Pero Scorpius no hizo explotar nada ni convocó al muñeco —que solo fue puesto en el último estante de la biblioteca, fuera de su alcance— ni le hizo nada al abuelo Lucius, quien hubiera estado feliz hasta de recibir un _crucio_ de su nieto con tal de que éste hiciera magia.

Narcissa, por su parte, se sentó con Scorpius en el jardín, en dos sillas blancas entre los rosales, y —con una pluma de pavo real sobre la mesa— intentó enseñarle a Scorpius los movimientos de muñeca que debía realizar con la varita para hacerla levitar. Scorpius tomó la varita de su abuela, ambos ocultos del ojo del Ministerio por todas las barreras de la Mansión Malfoy, y la agitó con suavidad sin conseguir nada. Narcissa probó de nuevo… y de nuevo, y de nuevo. Utilizó su varita, la de su esposo —una nueva que había conseguido tras la guerra, una que no estaba manchada de sangre—, la de su hijo —la misma que había derrotado al Señor Tenebroso—, la de Astoria —veinte centímetros de madera de sauce—, probó y probó… pero nada ocurrió.

Scorpius no daba muestras de poder hacer magia. Aún así, nadie le decía nada al niño, las preocupaciones se guardaban para la mesa de los adultos y, prácticamente, nadie hablaba del tema con Astoria y con Draco. Draco no iba a aceptar que alguien mencionara en voz alta la posibilidad de que su hijo fuera incapaz de hacer magia. Y Astoria no estaba más dispuesta a escuchar una aberración como aquella.

Tiberius Grengrass, padre de Astoria, también se encontraba preocupado. Ninguna de sus hijas había tardado tanto como su nieto y, como no tenía otra forma de controlar el tema, cada vez que veía a su hija y a su yerno no hacía más que preguntar por ello. _¿Cuándo Scorpius hará magia? ¿Ya hizo algo de magia? ¿Ni unas chispas? ¿Nada?_ La gente se asustaba y la esposa de Tiberius no dejaba de hablar del tema, preocupada de que fuera algo médico y cuestionando a Astoria por negarse a llevar a su hijo con un especialista.

Scorpius, por su parte, vivía en su mundo de pavos albinos y paletas de caramelo sin enterarse de la preocupación que despertaba en sus progenitores. Draco, si no hubiera sido otro golpe más para él mismo, hubiera dicho que tal alejamiento de la realidad por parte de su hijo —él, aún con la edad de cuatro años, hubiera notado que algo andaba mal— era muy poco Slytherin; y muy Hufflepuff o muy Gryffindor. Pero Draco no sabía qué era peor: si un hijo squib, un hijo no Slytherin, un hijo Hufflepuff o un hijo Gryffindor. De resultar que Scorpius era squib y no podía hacer magia… al menos Draco tendría el consuelo de que no sería sorteado en Hufflepuff, por muy doloroso que fuera el saber que su hijo nunca sabría lo que era _hacer_ magia. Aquello era un consuelo desesperado y absurdo, pero algo era algo. Pocos consuelos le quedan al condenado a muerte, salvo la certeza de que, tras la ejecución de la pena, no debería preocuparse del frío de la celda…

El que el segundo hijo de Harry Potter, Albus Severus, hiciera magia mucho antes que Scorpius, fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso para Draco. Él sabía que no había sido _"políticamente correcto"_ en el pasado, pero no creía justo que la vida le siguiera dando golpes después de todo lo que había tenido que superar.

Draco quería enseñarle a jugar al Quidditch a Scorpius, enseñarle a usar una escoba, a atrapar la snitch; quería enseñarle a hacer pociones desde pequeño, para que fuera el primero en su clase, a hacer una pajarita de papel que volara. Quería enseñarle cosas que, si Scorpius no podía hacer magia, ni siquiera iba a ser capaz de entender. Era desesperante para un padre saber todo lo limitado que su hijo iba a estar de no poder hacer magia.

Para cualquier padre, un hijo discapacitado era algo doloroso de llevar y Scorpius no sería la excepción. Su padre no lo amaría menos por eso, no le avergonzaría —aunque nunca dejaría de preguntarse si fue su culpa—, pero no sería algo _bonito_ de vivir. Ni para él, ni para Astoria… mucho menos para Scorpius que estaría por siempre atrapado entre dos mundos.

Era una posibilidad horrible y Draco era incapaz de reconocerla como posibilidad en voz alta, aun así… la preocupación no lo dejaba dormir algunas noches.

**2**

Scorpius había nacido para que Draco y Astoria se empezaran a morder las uñas —no que fueran a hacerlo, pero su hijo parecía tentarlos a las locuras—, porque solamente a él se le ocurriría escaparse en pleno Callejón Diagon.

Astoria parecía que iba a matar a su marido si algo le pasaba a Scorpius —después de todo, ella había dejado a padre e hijo en Slug & Jigger mientras miraba otras cosas—, y Draco mismo iba a matarse si algo le pasaba a Scorpius.

¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera escapado? Scorpius no era desobediente y Draco le había dicho que lo esperara unos minutos, ¿y si alguien se lo había llevado? Era tan fácil ver que Scorpius era un Malfoy…

El matrimonio enseguida se dividió por el Callejón, buscando con disimulo porque era peor que se supiera que Scorpius estaba solo por ahí. Merlín los amparase de lo que algún mago vengativo podría pensar en hacerle.

**3**

—Hola.

Scorpius se giró hacia donde venía la voz y vio que se trataba de un niño que aparentaba su edad, de cabello castaño rojizo, que vestía una camiseta que se le antojó chistosa, tan acostumbrado a las túnicas y camisas como él estaba.

Esperando a su padre en el interior de una tienda, Scorpius ignoró al chico que lo saludó desde el exterior de la botica.

Como el pelirrojo creyó que no había sido escuchado, entró para volver a saludar.

—¡Hola! — Y como Scorpius seguía ignorándolo, el chico se terminó parando frente al rubio, le pasó una mano frente a los ojos y preguntó—: ¿eres sordo que no escuchas?

Scorpius arrugó ligeramente la nariz, quitando la mano que ese desagradable chico tenía frente a su cara.

—No te conozco y con los extraños no se habla —respondió por fin.

Scorpius no era desobediente. Caprichoso, sí —y tenía todo el derecho de serlo—, pero no era desobediente y siempre sus padres habían sido muy tajantes en que debía desconfiar de los extraños. Sabía, incluso a su corta edad, que el mundo estaba lleno de gente mala que quería hacerle cosas horribles a los Malfoy y, aunque Scorpius no les tenía miedo, era mejor si no hablaba con ellos. O eso le había dicho su padre, que desconfiara de los extraños y que no les hablara.

El niño extraño se sorprendió ante la respuesta aunque, acostumbrado a tratar con su prima Rose, la actitud cerrada de Scorpius le recordó a ella.

—Soy James Sirius —se presentó tendiéndole la mano—, ¿y tú?

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Scorpius, sin entender qué quería decir aquel chico que le tendía la mano como si fuera un adulto. A Scorpius sus abuelos lo saludaban así y también recordó que algunos amigos de su padre lo habían saludado de la misma manera en su cumpleaños pasado.

—Que James es mi nombre —dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo—, ya no soy un extraño. Ahora puedes hablarme ¿no?

Scorpius dudó y guardó silencio, le parecía lógico lo que decía, pero sería insólito que a eso fuera a lo que su padre se refiriera al decir no hablara con extraños. Igualmente, un niño de su edad no parecía peligroso y Scorpius trataba con muy pocos chicos.

Aún cuando Scorpius había decidido ceder ante la inminente conversación, fue James de nuevo quien habló.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Scorpius volvió a dudar entre responder o no, pero terminó decidiéndose por lo primero. James le inspiraba curiosidad.

—Espero a mi padre —respondió Scorpius, mirando hacia la puerta que llevaba a la parte de atrás de la tienda, donde su papá había ido, preocupado de que apareciera y lo regañara por estar hablando con alguien—. ¿Y tú?

James se encogió de hombros, tomando una actitud que lo hacía verse más grande, Scorpius pensó que quizás fuera un poco más grande que él. _Tal vez no tuviera cuatro, sino cinco o seis años…_

—No espero a nadie. Me escapé de casa.

Scorpius fue pillado por sorpresa por el comentario de James, ¿quién querría hacer eso?

—¡¿Por qué?! —preguntó Scorpius escandalizado, sin evitar levantar la voz—. ¿Por qué hiciste… _eso_? —dijo luego se arrepintió, dudando al preguntar—: ¿Tus padres te tratan muy mal?

No se le ocurría otra razón por la cual alguien querría escaparse de su casa, con lo bien que estaba Scorpius en la suya. Aunque bueno, había oído, ahora que recordaba, que no todos los niños eran tan afortunados como él. No todos tenían un padre, una madre y unos abuelos que los quisieran y cuidaran, quizás ese fuera el caso de James.

James negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que se adentraba en la tienda y comenzaba a mirar alrededor. En la botica se vendían diferentes ingredientes para pociones. Los anaqueles estaban llenos de una sustancia viscosa y botes con hierbas, todas las paredes están tapizadas con frascos de raíces secas y polvos brillantes. A James pareció llamarle la atención algo de uno de los mostradores en particular, de la cual colgaban manojos de plumas e hileras de colmillos.

—No es por eso —dijo acercándose al mostradores, donde se veía lo que parecía ser la pata de un ave.

Scorpius había estado muchas veces en esa tienda como para que las cosas le llamaran la atención, además, su padre le había advertido que no tocara nada que no conociera.

—¿Entonces por qué te escapaste? —preguntó, caminando detrás de James para no tener que volver a levantar la voz al hablar. Scorpius estaba en la "edad de los _porqués_", siendo esa su pregunta preferida cuando no entendía algo.

"—_¿Por qué tengo el cabello rubio, mamá? —Porque tu padre y yo lo tenemos así, cariño. —¿Y por qué papá y tú lo tienen así, mamá? —Porque tus abuelos paternos y mi padre también eran rubios, cariño. —¿Y por qué los abuelos paternos y el abuelo Tiberius lo tenían así? —Porque sus padres o alguno de sus padres también tenían el cabello rubio, Scorpius. —¿Y por qué sus padres o alguno de sus padres tenían el cabello rubio, mamá? —No sé, hijo, ¿por qué no vas a preguntarle a sus respectivos cuadros? Quizás ellos puedan explicártelo mejor" _

—Les dije que me iría si discutían de nuevo —respondió James mientras trepaba al mostrador, poniendo un pie en el zócalo para impulsarse hacia arriba y ver qué había encima.

"_¿Por qué no puede estarse quieto?"_ se preguntó Scorpius ligeramente contrariado por tener que hablar con la espalda del chico pelirrojo. Le habían enseñado que no prestar atención al interlocutor era una muestra de poca educación.

—¿Y por qué discutían? —preguntó, viendo a James continuar con su escalada.

—No sé y no me importa —dijo James mientras, de entre todas las cosas que estaban sobre el mostrador, fijaba su atención en la pata disecada, la cual empezó a examinar—. Siempre están discutiendo y… ¡Ay! —El chico Potter no pudo terminar su oración, porque la pata se cerró sobre su mano y comenzó a apretar con fuerza—. ¡Suéltame, suéltame! —gritó.

James tiraba, intentando zafarse del agarre de la pata y Scorpius ni lo pensó antes de ir a ayudarlo, tomándolo desde su ropa para tirar hacia abajo, tratando de que la mano lo soltara. La pata, que no estaba afianzada a nada, terminó cayéndose al suelo junto con un montón de cosas y con los mismos Scorpius y James. El segundo aplastando al primero.

Scorpius se golpeó la cabeza con el piso y eso le dolió mucho. Pero no tuvo tiempo de quejarse, porque justo alguien entraba en la tienda y James ya estaba poniéndose de pie, tomando a Scorpius de la mano para instarlo a escapar antes de que los retaran.

Al pasar junto a la señora, ésta ni les prestó atención y Scorpius no pudo oponer resistencia a James. La adrenalina inundaba sus venas tras la _horrible, horrible_ travesura y lo jalaban continuamente.

Afuera,el callejón estaba abarrotado de gente muy peculiar, lo que facilitó que enseguida perdieran de vista la botica de Slug & Jigger.

—¡Espera, espera! —dijo cuando ya estaban abandonado la zona, adentrándose más en donde la calle perdía luminosidad. Tenía en la cabeza la mano que James no tironeaba, le dolía y no estaba acostumbrado a que le doliera nada —. ¡Tengo que esperar a mi papá!

Pero James no lo escuchó y lo tironeó hasta que doblaron en la esquina, en una esquina que Scorpius nunca había visto —igual, para él, todos los lugares fuera de la Mansión Malfoy eran desconocidos— y recién ahí, comenzó a ralentizar la marcha.

Scorpius no sabía dónde estaba. Se soltó del agarre de James, pero no se alejó de él. ¿Cómo hacía ahora para regresar?

**4**

Astoria salió de la cuarta tienda en la cual había entrado, sin encontrar a su hijo en ninguna de ellas. Como se estaba asustando, acababa de mandar un mensaje por lechuza a su hermana para que fuera a ayudarla con la búsqueda. Lo único que la tranquilizaba un poco era que el hechizo de seguridad que pesaba sobre su hijo seguía intacto, lo que quería decir que nadie lo había levantado y Scorpius seguía sin salir del Callejón Diagon. No podían estar muy lejos, el hechizo no tiraba y se mantenía relajado, tenía que estar escondido en las cercanías.

Se prometió nunca más dejar a Scorpius con Draco en ningún lugar donde el primero pudiera perderse. Darle a un hombre a cuidar de un niño era tan estúpido como darle a un niño a cuidar un chocolate sin que se lo comiera: algo completamente imposible.

**5**

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Scorpius, con la implícita pregunta de "¿cómo me regreso?" pugnando por salir de sus labios. Sentía sus ojos escocer, producto del susto del golpe y de que aquel lugar no le gustaba para nada.

James tampoco parecía tan relajado como antes de meterse en aquel oscuro Callejón, en el cual los dos habían estado caminando sin saber a dónde se dirigían.

—No lo sé…

Scorpius no lo sabía, pero estaban en el Callejón Knockturn y no era un lugar para niños. Aún con las limpiezas que había hecho el Ministerio, allí seguía estando lleno de brujas de dudosa reputación, que se ofrecían al mejor postor, y tiendas en donde se conseguían cosas de aun más dudosa reputación y procedencia que las mismas prostitutas.

Scorpius se pegó a James. Estaba por ponerse a llorar y a llamar a su mamá en cualquier momento y eso hizo que James se sintiera algo culpable. Después de todo, "algo" de culpa de que ese chico del cual no sabía el nombre estuviera ahí podía ser suya.

—No seas llorón como Albus —dijo James, avanzando junto con Scorpius, tratando de ignorar a la gente que les hablaba. Quizás fuera un buen momento para seguir el consejo del padre de Scorpius y no hablar con extraños.

—No soy llorón y no sé quién es Albus —murmuró Scorpius, dejándose arrastrar porque no quería regresarse solo. James lo tomó nuevamente de la mano y él no se resistió, sino que apretó esa mano con toda la fuerza que podía tener a su corta edad. Tenía miedo de tropezar en el descuidado suelo.

—Es mi hermano más chico —dijo James y dio un brusco paso hacia atrás cuando una bruja se le acercó más de la cuenta.

—¿Qué buscan, pequeños? ¿Quizás pueda ayudarlos? —preguntó la mujer, acercándose peligrosamente. James sintió a Scorpius aferrarse con fuerza y sollozar contra él.

Tragó saliva y trató de hablar con firmeza:

—No, no, señora… no puede ayudarnos, sólo —pero la mujer no se alejó, sino que llevó uno de sus dedos hasta la mejilla de James y éste decidió que ya había visto suficiente de a dónde llevaba ese camino—… ya nos íbamos, señora.

—¿No quieren venirse con la tía Gertrude **(1)**? —insistió la bruja, tomando a James por su ropa—. Tengo dulces para ustedes en casa.

Scorpius comenzó a temblar, _"No aceptes dulces de un-un extraño" _murmuró en el oído de James.

—Ni tienes que decírmelo —respondió James tirando de su ropa para soltarse de la mujer que estaba por sacar su varita—. ¡Suéltame!

A los tropezones, se alejaron pero la mujer ya había lanzado un Petrificus_ Totalus_ hacia ellos. James cayó como peso muerto al piso, llevándose consigo a un aterrado Scorpius que cayó de rodillas a su lado.

—¡James, James! —Intentó que el pelirrojo reaccionara, tironeando su horrible playera que antes le había parecido hasta divertida, mojándola con sus lágrimas—. ¡James, levántate!

Las lágrimas descendían por las mejillas de Scorpius, estaba terriblemente asustado pero no se sentía capaz de intentar escapar y dejar a James ahí. Además, el lugar aquel estaba oscuro y para llegar a la salida debía correr demasiado, no iba a llegar antes de que esa mujer lo petrificara también.

Comenzó a llamar a su padre y a su madre.

**6**

Harry Potter corría por el Callejón Diagon llamando a su hijo a los gritos. A la mierda con el cuidado y con todo lo demás, entraba en las tiendas y preguntaba si habían visto a un chico pelirrojo más o menos de cierta estatura, que llevaba una camiseta de Bob Esponja, pero nadie lo había visto.

—¡James! —Harry no podía creer que, por discutir con Ginny, se hubiera perdido uno de sus hijos. Era la última vez que se dejaba distraer, además ¡_con lo estúpida que había sido la discusión_! Ni siquiera merecía recordar por qué había comenzado.

Ginny se había aparecido con Albus y con Lily en casa, para dejárselos a Molly antes de volver y ayudar a Harry a buscar.

No era la primera vez que James se perdía o alejaba y siempre aparecía en el lugar menos esperado. Algunas veces Harry se preguntaba si había hecho bien al ponerle a su primer hijo James Sirius, como si con el nombre de un solo Merodeador no bastara, ya tenía pesadillas pensando en lo que haría su hijo cuando llegara el momento de mandarlo a Hogwarts. ¿McGonnagal podría con él? ¿Se lo regresarían en la primera semana por ser demasiado inquieto? Si Harry de pequeño había tenido facilidad para meterse en problemas, su hijo lo superaba pero con creces.

James solía molestar a Lily haciéndola llorar siempre que se lo proponía, le quitaba sus muñecas y las tiraba sobre los muebles. Y solía provocar a Albus con todo lo que podía, reclamando siempre una atención que no podían darle. Incluso el pequeño Fred, que tenía genes como para ser un verdadero rebelde, no era nada comparado a James Sirius Potter.

Si a Harry le hubieran dicho que la paternidad era andar corriendo de tienda en tienda, mirando debajo de las sillas y los bancos, y preguntando si podía mirar detrás de los mostradores, realmente se hubiera planteado seriamente la posibilidad de dedicarse solamente a su trabajo…

Controlar a un escuadrón de aurores era mil veces más fácil que controlar a un escuadrón de hijos. La mayoría de las veces se preguntaba cómo lo había hecho Arthur, aunque estaba seguro que en el caso de la familia de su esposa, había sido más bien Molly la encargada de poner siempre el orden.

—Disculpen, ¿no vieron un chico pelirrojo? —preguntó a un vendedor ambulante que negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, señor Potter. No vi a Jimmy hoy.

Algunas veces Harry olvidaba la cantidad de veces que se le había perdido James en aquel Callejón. Saludó con la cabeza y agradeció, pidiendo —como siempre— que si sabían algo de James fueran tan amables de avisarle.

Era preocupante que James se perdiera de esa manera, algo podía pasarle en una de sus aventuras. Algún mortífago podía llevárselo y hacerle cosas en las que Harry ni siquiera podía pensar sin que el corazón se le estrujara de la peor manera posible. James era peor que un petardo en el culo algunas veces, pero era su hijo, y Harry se moriría si algo le pasaba por culpa de un descuido suyo.

El problema es que no había forma —ni diplomática ni con amenazas—, de hacer entender a James que no podía andar desapareciéndose así como así. Y. desgraciadamente, en un espacio tan concurrido como lo era el Callejón Diagon, los hechizos de rastreo no funcionaban. Harry algún día haría que los aurores se entrenaran buscando a su hijo, los que pasaran la prueba se ganarían su puesto de jefe y así él podría volver a dedicarse a cosas que importaban en lugar de hacer papeleo. Lamentablemente, dudaba mucho que ni sus mejores hombres pudieran dar con James cuando éste deseaba esconderse.

Al menos sabía que seguía en las cercanías, no podía haberse ido muy lejos porque los mil hechizos de rastreo que tenía constantemente sobre sus hijos se habrían tensado indicándole dónde se encontraba.

**7**

Draco estaba buscando a Scorpius en la heladería de Florean Fortescue cuando Potter entró y, sin reparar en su presencia, se acercó al mostrador jadeando después de lo que parecía la maratón más grande de la historia.

—Hey, Jack —preguntó al dependiente, hacia años que Florean Fortescue había dejado de atender personalmente su propia heladería—. ¿Has visto a James? No puedo encontrarlo.

El empleado negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Harry. Jimmy no vino hoy. Pero si lo veo te lo entretengo con un helado hasta que llegues a buscarlo.

Potter asintió agradecido y se retiró.

Draco decidió seguirlo. Dos chicos perdidos al mismo tiempo resultaba sospechoso y, posiblemente, Potter tuviera algún contacto del cual Draco pudiera valerse para acelerar su propia búsqueda.

Pero Potter no parecía tener más método para la búsqueda que el propio Draco, se limitó a repetir su pregunta en la tienda siguiente y a poner nervioso a quien se le cruzara en su camino. Finalmente, Draco se decidió a que siguiéndolo no ganaba nada y que tendría que tragarse su orgullo si quería la cooperación de un auror en la búsqueda de Scorpius.

Porque necesitaría a los aurores; Scorpius no se iría por su propia voluntad y alguien tenía que habérselo llevado. Ahora estaba seguro de ello.

—¡Potter! —llamó, haciendo que éste se girara rápidamente.

—¿Malfoy?

Si Harry se sorprendió de que Draco le dirigiera la palabra, cosa que no había pasado desde el final de la guerra, no lo demostró. Posiblemente, la desaparición de James hacía que cualquier cosa le resbalara.

»¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

Draco decidió que no era momento de ponerse a calibrar sus palabras. Cada minuto podía contar, tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Alguien se llevó a nuestros hijos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry, asustándose ante la seguridad con la cual Malfoy hacía tal aseveración—... ¿_nuestros_?

—Scorpius desapareció también —dijo Draco, acercándose para hablar, porque a diferencia de Potter no tenía intención de publicarlo por medio Callejón—. No puede ser coincidencia, Scorpius nunca se aleja.

Cuando Harry asintió y propuso que buscaran juntos, porque buscando por separado no habían hallado nada, Draco se dio cuenta de lo desesperado que debía encontrarse —tanto Potter como él mismo— como para recurrir el uno al otro de esa manera.

A medida que los minutos iban pasando y seguían sin encontrarlos, Draco se iba desesperando más. Su hijo de cuatro años, que nunca había dado señales de poder hacer magia, estaba perdido en medio del Callejón Diagon donde cualquiera que lo reconociera como un Malfoy podía decidir tomar venganza contra él. La cercanía de Potter le dio un rayo de esperanza, ya que sería raro que alguien tuviera algo contra los Malfoy y contra el salvador del mundo mágico al mismo tiempo. Quizás sólo estaban perdidos —Draco rogaba porque fuera solo eso—, pero no iba a compartir sus hipótesis con Potter. Sabía por experiencia propia que Potter funcionaba mejor bajo presión… esa era la única forma de explicar que hubiera vencido al Señor Tenebroso y fuera un idiota redomado el resto del tiempo.

Y si Potter funcionaba bien bajo presión, él no iba a ser quien le diera argumentos tranquilizadores.

—¿Quiénes quieren ver muerto a tu hijo? —preguntó Draco a Harry.

Harry redobló sus intentos por hallar a los chicos sin responder. _Diablos_, había olvidado cómo lo afectaba la falta de tacto de Malfoy.

**8**

Daphne y Theodore se aparecieron en donde Astoria les dijo que los esperaría y allí la encontraron, ambos traían sus escobas como se los había sugerido. Astoria, apenas verlos, corrió hacia ellos.

—No lo encuentro —dijo simplemente y Daphne se acercó y puso una mano sobre la de su hermana, dándose cuenta de que aunque no se notaba desde lejos, estaba temblando.

—Aparecerá, ¿sigue en las cercanías? —Astoria asintió—. Bien, ¿por dónde ya buscaste?

Astoria enumeró los lugares donde ya había buscado y Daphne asintió, mirando a su esposo.

—Astoria y yo iremos a buscar por la derecha —dijo a su marido—, tú ve si encuentras a Draco, tendrán que buscar por el Callejón Knockturn.

Astoria se preocupó más ante la posibilidad de que su pequeño e indefenso hijo estuviera perdido por el Callejón Knockturn.

—Scorpius nunca iría para allí…

—Hay que cubrir todas las posibilidades —dijo Daphne, mirando a Theodore que asintió—. Vamos, andando.

**9**

Cuando la bruja apuntó con su varita hacia él, Scorpius se aferró con más fuerza al inerte cuerpo de James, cerrando los ojos para evitar el dolor cuando le llegara el impacto.

El dolor no llegó, aunque no pudo seguir moviéndose. Algo —o mejor dicho, _alguien_— lo tomó por la ropa y lo separó de James, comenzando a llevarlo a quien sabe donde.

Scorpius lamentó mucho ser un mal hijo, porque todo eso le había pasado por no hacerle caso a su padre y hablar con extraños. Aunque, luego de saber su nombre, James ya no fuera un extraño para él. Ahora le preocupaba lo que podría pasarle a los dos ¿qué podría hacerles esa mujer? Era bien sabido por los niños que había rituales de magia negra que requerían sacrificios de infantes y que la práctica de comer niños no estaba del todo desterrada de la cultura popular en algunas partes…

Era demasiado bien sabido por Scorpius que había mucha gente que quería matarlo, pero él no se quería morir. ¡Tenía que estar en su cama para las ocho! ¿cómo iba a acostarse temprano, para que su madre no lo retara, si se llegaba a morir?

Muerto de miedo como se encontraba, tuvo tiempo de sufrir interiormente porque le estaba picando la nariz e, inmovilizado como estaba, no podía rascarse.

**10**

Hermione y Ginny salieron de la red flú del Caldero Chorreante y se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el Callejón Diagon.

—No entiendo, Gin —dijo Hermione preocupada —. Sé que James es desobediente, pero no entiendo cómo es que siempre se les acaba perdiendo a Harry y a ti.

Ginny la miró bastante enfadada.

—No necesitamos de tus "te lo dije" en este momento, Hermione. Quiero encontrar a mi hijo e irme a casa.

Hermione suspiró; por lo que Ginny le había contado, James se había perdido porque Harry y ella habían estado discutiendo sobre el trabajo del primero y lo peligroso que resultaba. Siempre que discutía con Harry, Ginny se ponía de un humor bastante volátil, lo cual se magnificaba por la desaparición de James en un lugar tan concurrido como el Callejón Diagon.

Ginny estaba preocupada, era entendible y Hermione decidió que era mejor no darle más sermones por el momento. Además, lo primordial era encontrar a James.

Hermione revisó los hechizos de rastreo que ella misma había puesto en el primogénito de su mejor amigo —todo aquel que era cercano a los Potter-Weasley había puesto alguna clase de hechizo de rastreo sobre James— y supo que seguía en las cercanías. Una lástima que toda la magia que se mezclaba y revoloteaba en el Callejón desvirtuara la veracidad de la información e impidiera saber la exacta localización de James.

**11**

Astoria se mordió el labio contrariada por la solución propuesta por su hermana. Era cierto lo que Daphne decía: existía la posibilidad de usar una lechuza para buscar a Scorpius y simplemente seguir al ave… pero él nunca había dado señales de poseer magia y las lechuzas se guiaban rastreando las magias de las personas que buscaban. Cuando se les mandaba una carta a alguien que carecía de magia, era necesario que se le susurrara a la lechuza la dirección a la cual quería mandársela.

Astoria negó con la cabeza y le recordó a su hermana la condición de Scorpius.

—Cierto, lo había olvidado —susurró Daphne, ahora igual de contrariada que Astoria. Si Scorpius aún no había manifestado muestras de magia resultaba imposible que una lechuza pudiera hallarlo, sin importar que la magia estuviera dormida en su interior—. Ven, monta detrás de mí —dijo preparando la escoba que había traído especialmente para buscar a Scorpius desde arriba—. Con un poco de suerte lo podemos ver desde el aire.

Astoria se limitó a asentir, demasiado preocupada como para hablar mucho y, recogiéndose su vestido, se subió tras su hermana, aferrándose a su cintura.

Jamás se perdonaría si algo llegara a pasarle a Scorpius. Jamás se lo perdonaría.

Interiormente comenzó a pedirle ayuda a todos los grandes magos que se nombran en las leyendas, esperando que —desde el cielo o desde el infierno— alguno escuchara su ruego y ayudara a que su hijo regresara sano y salvo.

Daphne, puso una mano sobre las de su hermana, tratando de tranquilizarla mientras remontaban el cielo, buscando inútilmente alguna cabecita rubia que les hiciera soltar un suspiro de alivio.

**12**

Cuando Theodore Nott encontró a Draco, éste estaba justamente entrando al Callejón Knockturn acompañado por nada menos que Harry Potter. Theodore desmontó de su escoba y procedió a internarse en el Callejón junto con ellos.

Hacia unos minutos que estaba atardeciendo y, aunque el Callejón Diagon seguía algo iluminado, en el Knockturn todo estaba oscuro. Nott conocía bien ese Callejón y esperaba, para suerte del hijo de Draco, que éste no hubiera decidido adentrarse allí.

Los angostos y lúgubres pasajes no eran lugar para los niños.

—Scorpius no entraría aquí —murmuró Draco para sí y Harry debió admitir, horrorizado, que James sí sería capaz de entrar en el peor lugar de todos.

—Espero que estés en lo cierto y no se encuentren por aquí…

Harry al menos tuvo la decencia de no andar llamando a James a los gritos allí dentro, porque cualquiera que se enterase de que el hijo del salvador del mundo mágico andaba perdido podía, tranquilamente, decidir zampárselo para la cena. Harry se preguntó por qué no se terminaba nunca de acabar con la lacra que proliferaba en aquel oscuro lugar; con los prostíbulos, con los lugares de venta de substancias ilegales, con las cocinas de drogas y pociones. Pero es que era imposible, el Callejón Knockturn era como un árbol ancestral cuyas raíces se iban perdiendo profundo en las entrañas de la tierra y debajo de la parte exterior, corrían una serie de túneles donde ni los aurores entraban.

Aquel lugar era imposible de limpiar, la maldad estaba arraigada demasiado profundamente como para que cualquier clase de luz pudiera entrar ahí.

**13**

—_Finite Incantatem._

Cuando a Scorpius le retiraron el hechizo _petrificador_, tosió porque sentía su garganta irritada por los vapores del lugar donde se encontraba. Quiso fregarse los ojos —los cuales le picaban por las lágrimas y los horribles vapores del ambiente—, pero se encontró con que estaba amarrado a una silla.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué nos trajo aquí? —gimoteó asustado, sus ojos grises azulados intentando acostumbrarse a ver en la oscuridad de ese horrible lugar.

"_Mamá, tengo mucho miedo"_ pensó, siendo que las lágrimas volvían a caer por sus mejillas.

Estaba en un cuarto, más bien en una especie de cocina, en donde un vapor verduzco endulzaba el ambiente con un aroma horriblemente empalagoso. Era como dulce y acido a la vez, dejaba un desagradable gusto a bilis al inspirarlo. En la oscuridad, se veía una llama verde debajo de una gran olla que crepitaba desprendiendo el vapor tóxico desde su contenido.

Scorpius intentó forcejar, pero estaba atado con magia. Miró a su derecha y vio, en una silla al lado de la propia, a James en iguales condiciones. Pero, en lugar de lucir aterrado, James lucía iracundo, mirando a la bruja que se movía de un lado a otro agregando cosas desagradables a la mezcla.

—¡Vieja, va a ver cuando mi papá se entere! —gritó James de forma nada amenazante por su corta edad.

Scorpius, al agudizar la vista, notó que también había lágrimas en los ojos del pelirrojo, pero al contrario de las suyas que eran producto del pánico, las de James parecían de rabia.

James forcejeaba, sin importar cuanto doliera forcejear contra la magia y pataleaba tratando de soltarse. Empezó a patalear, haciendo que la silla se balanceara un poco, pero no lo suficiente para caer.

—¡Tiene que soltarnos! —volvió a gritar James, moviéndose todo lo que las ataduras se lo permitían y logrando balancear aún más la silla. Había cerrado los ojos y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro para conseguir que la vieja y roída silla se moviera con peligrosidad—. ¡Suéltenos, vieja!

—Me importa un bledo tu padre, niño —dijo la mujer —. ¿Creías que no reconocería al hijo de Harry Potter andando por la calle?

_Harry Potter_.

Scorpius miró fijamente a James. Su propio padre le había hablado de Harry Potter. Ahora no recordaba todas las historias pero sí que era quien había vencido al Señor Tenebroso. Se sorprendió de que James —alguien con mucha prepotencia y facilidad para meterse en problemas—, fuera hijo de Harry Potter.

James miró la bruja Gertrude con más furia si eso fuera posible, toda la furia que un chico de seis años podía tener.

La mujer echó una substancia viscosa al enorme caldero que se cocía sobre la flama verde, ayudándose con una cuchara. Y luego revolvió.

Scorpius sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, ¿iba a morirse? ¿iban a cocinarlo? Nuevamente, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer desde sus ojos. Comenzó a mirar al piso temblando de miedo dentro de sus mágicas ataduras. Tenía miedo de morirse, no sabía lo que era eso pero sabía que era algo malo. Cuando le deseabas algo malo a alguien, le deseabas que se muriera. Había escuchado a su abuelo desearle eso a muchas personas y a su abuela decirle que no dijera esas cosas frente a Scorpius, así que debía tratarse de algo bien horrible.

Además, debía doler.

Scorpius pensó en su mamá, ella seguro se preocuparía y pensó en su papá que seguro se enojaría mucho con él. Scorpius no quería morirse con su papá enojado con él por no haberlo obedecido, por haber hablado con extraños aún cuando fue su expresa orden que no lo hiciera; por haberse ido de donde se suponía que debía esperarlo. Sin darse cuenta, empezó a pedirle perdón a su papá, a pedirle que no se enojara con él aún cuando sabía que no se encontraba en el cuarto. ¿Acaso no iba a buscarlo porque estaba enojado? Scorpius no había querido portarse mal, quería poder disculparse y refugiarse en el abrazo de su madre.

El miedo de Scorpius era contagioso por su desesperación y la inocencia de su terror, pero James se obligó a cerrar los ojos durante un segundo para calmarse. Scorpius era más chico que él, tenía la edad de su hermano Albus y no podía creer que lo hubiera arrastrado a esa situación por su culpa.

—No me dijiste —dijo James cuando logró estar seguro de que hablaría sin que se le cortara la voz, cosa que no consiguió, porque su voz aniñada dejaba traslucir el miedo con demasiada facilidad.

—¿Qu-qué? —preguntó Scorpius levantando su llorosa mirada del sucio suelo para fijarla en el pelirrojo junto a él.

—Tu nombre, yo te dije el mío…

Quizás fue el desconcierto por una pregunta así en una situación así, pero el rubio terminó respondiendo.

—Scorpius —susurró, _snifeando_ por la nariz para tratar de tragarse un poco las lágrimas —, Scorpius Hype-Hyperión.

James trató de sonreír para transmitir una calma que estaba muy lejos de sentir, pero al menos fue algo y Scorpius se le quedó mirándolo.

La bruja continuó metiendo ingredientes en la burbujeante poción y el aroma de ésta dejó de ser tan dulzón para volverse más acido. El solo olerlo producía ganas de vomitar, más ante la perspectiva de terminar flotando por partes en su interior.

James miró a Scorpius y le susurró con los labios un "_Saldremos_", que obligó al rubio a asentir aunque realmente no lo creyera. Creía que no iba a salir de esa con vida, que no iba a volver a probar el sabor de las tortas que su madre pedía que prepararan especialmente para él, que no volvería a sentarse con su abuela en el jardín a intentar hacer magia, que no volvería a entrar en el despacho de su abuelo para preguntarle si iba a bajar a comer con la familia. Quería hacer todo eso que su padre le explicaba que haría de más grande: quería poder subirse a una escoba solito —había subido junto con su madre en una ocasión y solo habían volado a medio metro del suelo—, quería jugar al Quidditch junto con su padre y ser lo suficientemente mayor como para acompañarlo a ver algún partido profesional. Sin que le importara realmente, las lágrimas siguieron descendiendo por sus mejillas hasta su cuello, cristalinas gotitas de agua salada. No podía detener los temblores del llanto, ni tampoco hacía intentos por detenerlos: lo habían secuestrado y sus padres nunca lo encontrarían, una bruja vieja y fea iba a meterlo en una olla de olor asqueroso. Tenía derecho a llorar, tenía derecho a hacer berrinche porque iban a matarlo y era demasiado niño para que lo mataran ¡_ni siquiera tenía edad suficiente para quedarse despierto después de las ocho a menos que fuera Navidad o su cumpleaños_! Ni siquiera había obtenido el Puffskein que había pedido de regalo si se portaba bien en la fiesta que daría su abuela la próxima semana.

**14**

—Espera —dijo Harry a Draco al doblar en una esquina del Callejón, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro—. No mires hacia atrás, pero nos están siguiendo.

Draco asintió para darle a entender a Potter que no lo haría, aunque el doloroso presentimiento que se le estaba instalando en el alma no tenía nada que ver con el que los siguieran o no.

Sin necesidad de hablar o de señas complicadas, Harry consiguió que Malfoy entendiera su plan para ponerle una emboscada a quien fuera que los siguiera. Sabiendo que no podían seguirlos desde muy lejos porque las callecitas interiores del Callejón Knockturn eran muy pequeñas y laberínticas, ambos doblaron en una lo suficientemente oscura como para esconderse.

Cuando quien fuera que los estaba siguiendo les dio alcance, Harry lo tomó por la espalda, arrinconándolo con fuerza contra una de las paredes. Entre el cuerpo de Potter y la pared, la persona que los seguía se retorció intentando zafarse, pero luego, cuando Harry le habló al oído se tranquilizó y dejó de pelear.

—¿Por qué nos siguen y dónde están nuestros hijos? —preguntó Potter, volviéndolo a empujar contra la pared.

Draco reconoció a quien los seguía e intentó hacer que Potter lo soltara.

—Potter, déjalo ir —trató de obligar a Harry a soltarlo, pero Harry parecía demasiado compenetrado en su papel de auror con un preso—. ¡Déjalo ir, Potter! ¡ _maldición_!

Finalmente, Harry aflojó el agarre, permitiéndole a Theodore Nott girarse para mirarlo con mucho odio. Theodore procedió a acomodarse la ropa y a pasarse una mano por el castaño cabello soltando un suspiro cansado.

—Qué bello recibimiento —murmuró, sacudiendo polvo inexistente de las mangas de su túnica—. También es un gusto para mí verlo, auror Potter.

Harry Potter frunció el ceño contrariado, aún sin bajar la guardia, aunque Malfoy parecía no encontrar una amenaza en la presencia de Nott. Estaba en medio del Callejón Knockturn acompañado por dos exMortífagos y una parte de Harry comenzó a preguntarse si no estaría él metido en problemas.

—¿Por qué nos sigues? —inquirió a la defensiva, pero no fue Theodore quien respondió. De hecho, tanto Nott como Malfoy comenzaron a ignorarlo.

—¿Ocurrió algo? —preguntó Malfoy—. ¿Lo encontraron?

Nott negó:

—No, Astoria nos llamó a Daphne y a mí para ver si podíamos ayudar. Ellas están buscando en escoba, a ver si pueden verlo desde arriba —dijo Nott, para luego mirar a Harry con bastante resentimiento—. Yo creí que quizás tú supieras algo, me sorprendió verte… _socializando_.

Harry estuvo por hablar, pero Malfoy lo interrumpió.

—También desapareció el hijo de Potter.

Nott alzó una ceja y Harry se preguntó si esa mueca la aprendían en Slytherin o si venía como un mensaje genético transmitido por endogamia.

—Entonces sospechas que…

—Lo más probable es que estén juntos —dijo Draco, confirmando las sospechas de Theodore.

Para ninguno de los dos fue un consuelo que también estuviera desaparecido el hijo de Harry Potter, a esas alturas había dejado ya de ser una posibilidad que los chicos estuvieran simplemente perdidos. Nadie podía perderse durante tanto tiempo y con tanta gente buscándolos.

Lo extraño es que los hechizos de rastreo seguían marcando que los chicos se encontraban en las cercanías.

**15**

—Estás volando muy alto —dijo Astoria a su hermana, obligándola a descender porque a esa distancia no podía localizar a Scorpius—. Scorpius es pequeño, Daph, no podremos verlo desde tan alto…

Daphne no dijo nada, pero descendió un poco más. Dudaba que fuera un problema de altura la razón por la cual no encontraban a Scorpius, era más bien un tema de que Scorpius no estaba en ninguna parte del Callejón Diagon. Lo más probable es que estuviera perdido por el Callejón Knockturn y eso la hacía llenarse de una preocupante mala sensación.

Maniobrando la escoba entre los edificios más altos, giró para volver a peinar toda la extensión del Callejón a ver si lograban encontrarlo.

Scorpius tenía que aparecer o no sabía qué sería de Astoria.

**16**

James volvió a intentar moverse, a pegar pequeños saltitos atado en la silla y a forcejar haciendo todo por soltarse, pero no conseguía nada. Scorpius había dejado de llorar o James ya no podía verlo, porque no levantaba la mirada del suelo y parecía que había dejado de sollozar, aunque quizás lo estuviera haciendo más bajito.

La bruja se acercó a los dos chicos y James se quedó quieto, mirándola con rabia por lo que les estaba haciendo. Ella se acercó a Scorpius y, con la cuchara que usaba para revolver la mezcla, obligó al rubio a levantar la mirada.

Scorpius no había parado de llorar y ahora James pudo ver sus lágrimas.

—Acabo de acordarme —dijo la mujer que tenía tantas verrugas en la cara como burbujas había en el caldero en ebullición—. Acabo de acordarme por qué tú me parecías conocidito también, mocoso.

Los grandes y cristalinos ojos de Scorpius la observaban asustado y la bruja lo azotó con la cuchara cuando se atrevió a mirarla a la cara.

—¡Deja de llorar, niño! —ordenó—. Que ya sé que eres un Malfoy.

—¡DÉJALO! —gritó James, forcejeando con más ímpetu contra las invisibles cuerdas mientras Scorpius reanudaba su llanto con sollozos y gimoteos incluidos.

La mujer sonrió y volvió a obligar a Scorpius a levantar la mirada, esta vez, el niño la miró con odio y no solamente con pánico. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, pero nunca nadie le había levantado la mano y la odiaba por ello. La sonrisa de la mujer se hizo más profunda, mostrando sus escasos y amarillentos dientes.

—A ti ya no sé si cocinarte —dijo, usando la cuchara embebida en el repugnante líquido para ver otro ángulo del rostro de Scorpius, como si lo observase para retratarlo—. Quizás valgas más vivo y consiga un buen rescate.

Scorpius cerró los ojos, sendas lágrimas descendiendo desde ellos.

La mujer miró el viejo reloj de pie que se erguía en una de las esquinas, un reloj destruido por el tiempo y por los vapores que habían ido aflojando la madera, y calculó cuánto le quedaba a la poción para empezar a agregar los niños.

—Regreso en unos momentos —dijo, yéndose hacia la puerta—. No se vayan a ningún lado.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, James reanudó sus desesperados intentos por soltarse. Saltó y se movió todo lo que pudo, hasta que consiguió que la silla se cayera y él junto con ella, quedando tirado de costado en el piso y cerrando los ojos por el dolor del golpe.

—¡James!, ¿te encuen-encuentras bien? —preguntó Scorpius entre sus lágrimas. A causa del miedo, le estaba costando hablar bien, las palabras se le trababan y anudaban en la punta de le lengua.

—Sí —murmuró James en lo que parecía más un quejido que una respuesta, continuando con sus intentos por soltarse las manos—. Tenemos que salir de acá.

Scorpius asintió, no podía estar más de acuerdo con James.

**17**

—Nott, ve tú —dijo Potter, haciendo que Theodore lo mirara con una expresión que claramente decía que él no era uno de sus subordinados para estar recibiendo órdenes de esa calaña. Pero Potter lo ignoró y agregó—: Es más importante que Malfoy y yo sigamos buscando, pero necesitamos a los aurores.

Theodore miró a Draco, como preguntándole con la mirada si estaría bien al quedarse a solas con ese idiota, prepotente e insoportable Harry Potter, porque él pensaba largarse. Llevaba solo quince minutos buscando por el Callejón Knockturn en su compañía y ya no creía soportarlo más. De hecho, había bastado con el "caluroso" recibimiento, para que su paciencia se acabara.

Draco asintió:

—Es cierto, necesitamos ampliar a la búsqueda. También…

—… sí, ya sé —lo interrumpió Nott, sin necesidad de que Draco le dijera que debía de avisar a Lucius y a Narcissa. Si la búsqueda principal se daba en el ámbito del Callejón Knockturn, la ayuda de Lucius podía resultar más invaluable que la de todo el escuadrón de aurores en pleno.

Sin necesidad de más, Theodore se montó en su escoba y comenzó a alejarse.

Buscar a Scorpius fuera del Callejón Diagon en escoba era una locura, primero porque en el Callejón Knockturn muchos pasadizos estaban techados y, después, porque alejarse del ramaje central del Callejón Diagon implicaba acercarse demasiado a territorio muggle.

**18**

Ginny empezó a preocuparse _de verdad_ cuando, además de no dar con James, tampoco dio con Harry. No era normal que su hijo se desapareciera por tanto tiempo y ya estaba oscureciendo.

Visitó las tiendas de siempre, pero no había señales de James ni de Harry. Preguntó a Jack, el encargado de Florean Fortescue por su esposo y su hijo, y él solo fue capaz de decirle que Harry había pasado preguntando, pero nada más.

Harry había pasado hacia un par de horas y no había señales de ninguno de los dos.

Hermione fue quien decidió que ya era tiempo de avisarle a su esposo y a los aurores. Aquello se estaba alejando de ser un simple juego de escondidas como todos los que James disfrutaba jugando.

**19**

Si Harry y Draco hubieran sabido lo cerca que estaban de sus hijos, caminando por el mismo pequeño pasillo en el cual estaba el anticuado edificio en el cual se los tenía cautivos, posiblemente se hubieran sorprendido. Pero, aunque los hechizos de rastreo les indicaban que estaban cerca, les era imposible precisar el lugar, rodeados de tanta magia oscura como lo estaban en medio del Callejón Knockturn.

**20**

La bruja regresó con un nuevo utensilio de cocina: un enorme cuchillo que hizo que Scorpius se pusiera aún más pálido de lo que normalmente era.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó James desde el suelo, sin poder ver lo que ocurría a sus espaldas y Scorpius sólo atinó a tartamudear cuando la mujer se acercó a James con el cuchillo en la mano.

—¿Listos para pasar a la olla? —preguntó la mujer, poniendo un pie en el respaldo de la silla de James, inmovilizándola para que ésta no se moviera cuando el chiquillo forcejeara.

James cerró los ojos y la mujer comenzó a bajar el cuchillo justo en su yugular.

—¡NO, JAMES! —gritó Scorpius, cerrando los ojos sin ser capaz de ver lo que la mujer estaba por hacer.

No quería ver, no quería estar en ese lugar y algo dentro de él eligió justo ese momento para despertar, para dejar de dormitar en las profundidades de su sangre y su presencia se volvió invaluable.

Scorpius temblaba con los ojos cerrados, esperando escuchar el grito de James. Sin embargo, solo se escuchó un golpe seco, seguido de otro que parecía el de una manada de hipogrifos desplomándose contra el piso. Y luego, James empezó a quejarse y a llamar a Scorpius.

Temeroso de lo que pudiera encontrarse al abrir los ojos, Scorpius lo hizo con cuidado. Pero no había manchas de sangre ni nada por el estilo y el cuchillo que antes había brillado filoso en la mano de la mujer, ahora estaba tirado en el piso junto a ella desplomada.

James, suelto ahora de los amarres mágicos por la inconciencia de su captora, intentaba sacarse de encima el peso muerto de la bruja. Tembloroso, Scorpius se dio cuenta de que sus manos también se encontraban sueltas y de un saltito bajó de la silla para ayudar a James.

Con la mirada, le pregunto a James qué había pasado y él atinó a señalar hacia un pequeño caldero que había salido volando desde la estantería para darle con fuerza a la mujer en la cabeza. Scorpius sonrió con cierta vergüenza, pues por alguna razón _sabía_ que eso había sido obra suya y no de James.

¡_Había hecho magia_! Y qué momento más oportuno.

Cuando lograron quitar la bruja de encima de James, los dos emprendieron la carrera hacia la salida pero descubrieron que la casa, además de oscura y tétrica, era demasiado complicada como para saber por dónde salir.

James jalaba de Scorpius haciéndolo tropezarse por momentos con sus propios pies, pero este por suerte no cayó y consiguió seguirle el ritmo. Entraron en un cuarto pequeño y estrecho —que más bien parecía un pasillo— que estaba decorado con estanterías repletas de animales embalsamados: gatos negros principalmente, gatos que los observaban con sus ojos amarillos disecados por toda la eternidad y algunos que los seguían mientras avanzaban por el cuarto/pasillo. La puerta tampoco los llevó a la salida, sino que los llevó al comedor central, donde una estancia agrandada mágicamente tenía una mesa a la cual estaban sentados tres fantasmas que los vieron impávidos al pasar corriendo.

—Vamos, Scorpius, tenemos que salir —dijo James con la respiración bastante entrecortada, pero Scorpius ni siquiera tuvo aire para responderle y había comenzado a dolerle el costado derecho de tanto correr.

Aún así, Scorpius asintió y trató de continuar avanzando por las habitaciones de la extraña construcción. Finalmente, ambos dieron con una puerta que los llevó a unas escaleras.

Se encontraban en una especie de edificio, en el último piso.

Sin dudarlo, James se lanzó a bajar las interminables escaleras, pero Scorpius no podía, simplemente no podía correr más.

—Es-espera, más-más despacio, James… despacio —pidió el más chico, sin aguantar más la carrera y la mezcla de emociones que le llenaban el pecho y la cabeza. El aire le faltaba y le dolía el costado de su cuerpo de tanto correr, nunca había corrido tanto en toda su corta vida y esperaba nunca tener que volver a hacerlo. Cansado, se apoyó en una pared, dejándose decender por ella hasta caer sentado en el piso—. No-no, no más —suspiró, mirando a James desde el suelo—, no puedo más, James…

James quiso tirar de Scorpius y obligarlo a levantarse para volver a correr, pero él mismo no estaba en muchas mejores condiciones. Se recargó en la pared también, respirando del aire frío de las escaleras. A diferencia del caliente interior de esa casa, donde parecía que eternamente estaban bullendo diferentes brebajes, las escaleras eran terriblemente heladas.

—Vamos, Scorp. Arriba, no tenemos tiempo —dijo James, intentando que el rubio volviera a ponerse de pie.

Scorpius logró ponerse de pie, tambaleante y cansadísimo, y volvieron a ponerse en marcha por las escaleras a un paso más lento.

El ruido de una puerta azotándose contra una pared al ser abierta, hizo que los dos chicos levantaran la mirada hacia arriba para encontrarse con que la bruja se había recompuesto y los seguía con su varita en la mano.

Scorpius se quedó con el grito atorado a mitad de la garganta, porque James comenzó a jalarlo con más fuerza escaleras hacia abajo.

Las escaleras del edificio tenían unas ventanas que permitían la vista del exterior, pero por ellas no entraba nada de luz. Toda la verdosa iluminación venía de las antorchas que iluminaban los descansos de la escalera.

**21**

Una luz en una ventana de uno de los pseudo edificios llamó la atención de Draco —como la de un hechizo dando contra una pared—, pero lo que realmente llamó su atención fue a ver a dos pequeñas sombras pasar junto a otra de las ventanas de más abajo.

Si no fuera porque tenía que ser, nunca hubiera creído encontrar a su hijo de esa manera.

—¡Potter, ahí! —gritó señalando hacia la ventana.

Las dos sombras se encontraban contra la ventana, parecían acorralados por alguien y justo cuando Harry y Draco estaban por aparecerse para ir a ayudarlos, el cristal de la ventana explotó y los dos chicos comenzaron a caer al vacío.

No les dio tiempo a ninguno de los dos de sacar su varita. Harry apenas si logró apuntar, pero el tiempo necesario para formular el hechizo adecuado no alcanzaba y sus dos hijos debían haber caído y muerto contra el piso… pero no fue así.

Extrañamente, ni Scorpius ni James cayeron a la velocidad que deberían. Sino que algo los contuvo, disminuyendo la velocidad de su caída, como resistencia del aire, haciendo que prácticamente flotaran en lugar de decender vertiginosamente.

Tanto Harry como Draco corriendo a su encuentro, logrando atraparlos antes de que cayeran al suelo.

—¡Papá! —dijeron los dos. Scorpius aferrándose a Draco como si fuera una tabla en medio de un naufragio y posiblemente así fuera para él.

—Papá, tení-tení-tenía mucho miedo. Padre, ¡padre perdóname!

Scorpius murmuraba entre lágrimas, apenas capaz de hablar y formular oraciones y Draco lo abrazó con fuerza, aliviado como nunca de que se encontrara con vida.

Por su parte, James no dejaba de contarle a su padre a gritos lo que acababa de pasar, señalando hacia el edificio donde se encontraba la "_vieja bruja que intentó cocinarnos_".

Los dos padres se miraron y no fueron necesarias muchas palabras para entenderse.

—Malfoy, ¿puedes quedarte con James hasta que lleguen los aurores? —preguntó Harry, aunque en realidad no fue una pregunta, sino que ya le estaba entregando a su pelirrojo hijo a Malfoy y lanzaba un _patronus_ con un mensaje para Ron, antes de salir en dirección hacia el edificio a buscar a la responsable de aquello.

Y Draco se quedó de pie en medio de la oscura calle, abrazado a Scorpius y con James Sirius Potter encima, quien se colgaba de su cuello mientras observaba a su padre alejarse hacia el edificio.

—¡Potter! —llamó Draco y Harry se giró justo antes de entrar en el lugar—. Te mataré si la dejas escapar.

Harry asintió antes de lanzar un poderoso_ Bombarda_ contra la puerta del edificio y proceder a subir las escaleras.

Draco lamentó no poder ir él mismo para tomar medidas más drásticas que las que seguramente Potter tomaría; aunque en ese mismo momento, no habría soltado a Scorpius por nada en el mundo. Besó la cabecita rubia de su hijo y sintió que éste afianzaba aún más el abrazo, escondiendo las lágrimas contra su cuello.

**22**

Las escaleras del viejo y derruido edificio de apartamentos estaban desvencijadas y descuidadas; la única iluminación eran las antorchas con luz verdosa que brillaban en los descansos de la escalera. Tan rotas se encontraban, que crujieron peligrosamente cuando Harry subió por ellas a las carreras. A través de las ventanas no podía verse nada, en parte por el polvo y por la oscuridad del exterior, y Harry se maravilló de que Malfoy hubiera podido darse cuenta de dónde estaban los chicos.

Aunque no fuera muy poderoso —porque se necesitaban de varios magos para hacerlo correctamente— Harry convocó un precario escucho _anti-aparición_ en el edificio, para evitar que la bruja se le escapara. No era perfecto, pero debía servir.

Las puertas de los departamentos individuales estaban todas cerradas y Harry no sabía en cuál se suponía que tenía que buscar. Una de las puertas se abrió y salió un brujo de mal aspecto con una botella de whisky de fuego en las manos. Apenas vio a Harry apuntarle con la varita, levantó las manos sin dejar caer la botella.

—¡Nada, nada, no _hishe_ nada!

—¿Dónde está la mujer que estaba persiguiendo a unos niños? —preguntó Harry sin dejar de apuntar. El hombre estaba visiblemente muy borracho y no pareció entender la pregunta, dicha demasiado rápido y demasiado compleja.

—No sé, no sé —respondió el brujo balanceándose ligeramente por tener que permanecer con las manos en alto.

Harry maldijo por lo bajo, estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Empujando al hombre al pasar por la escalera, siguió subiendo, tratando de dar con cualquier pista que le sirviera para encontrar a la captora de su hijo.

**23**

Unas chispas verdes provenientes del Callejón Knockturn llamaron la atención de Astoria y Daphne, quienes seguían sobrevolando el Callejón Diagon.

—Allá, Daph, ¡Draco lo encontró! —dijo Astoria obligando a su hermana a cambiar el rumbo y casi haciéndola perder el control de la escoba. Daphne no dijo nada y se limitó a cambiar el curso e ir a toda velocidad hacia el lugar de la señal.

Estaba tan oscuro, que, al descender, el abrigo de Daphne se enganchó en la rama de un árbol que no vio y se rasgó, pero no importaba. Ahí estaba su cuñado y no estaba solo como ella había temido.

Apenas tocaron el piso, Astoria se bajó de la escoba para ir al encuentro de su hijo.

—¡Scorpius! —llamó y su hijo separó el rostro del cuello de Draco al oír la voz de su madre.

—¡Mamá!

Astoria se acercó, tomando a Scorpius en brazos y tratando de revisar en la oscuridad si se encontraba bien o si estaba lastimado. Le preguntó si estaba bien varias veces y, sacando un pañuelo de sus ropas, le limpió las lágrimas y el rostro. Scorpius no fue capaz de responderle, solo se abrazó a su madre incapaz de creer que la pesadilla hubiera terminado y agradecido de poder estar de nuevo con ella. Había tenido tanto, tanto miedo.

—Astoria —llamó Draco, lamentando tener que interrumpir el momento. Recién ahí Astoria reparó en su esposo y en que Scorpius no era el único niño que tenía Draco en brazos al llegar—. Quédate aquí con Scorpius y el hijo de Potter —dijo Draco, permitiendo que James bajara al piso y Astoria entonces reconoció a ese niño; era el hijo de Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley, que vestía una playera amarilla y tenía la cara sucia de lágrimas y de polvo como su propio hijo.

—Está bien, Draco —dijo sin soltar a Scorpius—. Ve con cuidado.

Draco asintió y salió, varita en mano, corriendo hacia donde antes había desaparecido Harry Potter. No iba a permitir que Potter dejara escapar a quien fuera que había osado hacerle eso a su hijo, además, él mismo quería tener su pequeña venganza ahora que había visto que Scorpius estaba bien… cosa que debía hacer antes de que llegaran los aurores.

James intentó ir detrás de Draco, queriendo saber cómo estaba su propio papá, pero Daphne fue más rápida y lo tomó por la playera evitándole seguir a su cuñado.

—No, no, niño. Déjale las cosas de adultos a los adultos.

James la miró con odio, puro cabello rojo y playera amarilla de Bob Esponja, y Daphne se sintió horrorizada de que los hicieran Gryffindors desde tan pequeños.

**24**

Harry salió del apartamento vacío sin encontrar a nadie, y estaba por volver a repetir el procedimiento en el departamento de junto —¿orden de allanamiento? ¿qué era eso? Luego arreglaría cuentas con el Ministerio, si alguien se atrevía a plantarle una denuncia, pero ahora tenía que agarrar a quien fuera que hubiera hecho daño a su hijo—, cuando una voz conocida volvió a llamar su atención por segunda vez en el día.

—¡Potter! —gritó Draco, llegando junto a un contrariado Harry Potter—. ¡¿Qué diablos haces viendo la decoración de los departamentos?! ¡Vamos a perderla!

Harry miró a Malfoy con resentimiento.

—Si conoces una mejor forma de encontrar a alguien que nunca hemos visto en un edificio lleno de gente sospechosa. Soy todo oídos, Malfoy.

—Sí —dijo Draco, comenzando a adelantarse para murmurar para sí—: Todo oídos y cero cerebro.

—Te escuché, Malfoy.

Draco se permitió sonreír, mientras continuaba subiendo las escaleras con Potter detrás, subiendo algunos escalones de dos en dos.

—Como dije antes: Todo oídos y cero cerebro. —Toda la empatía que Harry había sentido por Malfoy en su actitud de padre preocupado, estaba evaporándose más rápido de lo que había llegado, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar por qué seguían subiendo sin revisar todos los departamentos, Draco comenzó a explicarle—. ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento reciben los aurores? La poción que tenía Scorpius en la mejilla desprendía un olor que no se necesita mucho esfuerzo para seguir. A ver si dejas de ser todo oídos y te vuelves todo nariz, Potter, que serías más útil.

Muy a su pesar, Harry debió concederle la razón a Malfoy, porque era cierto que todo el edificio estaba impregnado en un olor de un dulzor extremo, un olor que producía una horrible sensación de mareos y que se hacía más fuerte conforme seguían subiendo por la escalera.

—Me agradabas más cuando estabas preocupado por tu hijo —murmuró Harry cuando llegaron al lugar donde el olor era más fuerte, identificando uno de los departamentos como la fuente.

Harry se puso delante de Draco, entraría primero y no había retruque posible.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, tú nunca me has agradado —dijo Draco, poniendo su mano sobre la de Potter para hacerlo bajar la varita al ver sus intenciones de derribar la puerta—. ¿La palabra "sigilo" no figura en el diccionario de los aurores?

Harry se mordió el labio.

—Nosotros no actuamos en la clandestinidad. —Aún con el golpe bajo, Draco no le regresó la puja y Harry decidió hacerle caso a Malfoy en lo que proponía y, volviendo a apuntar ahora a la cerradura de la puerta, susurró—: _Alohomora_…

La cerradura hizo un _"click" _y se abrió dándole paso a los dos.

Apenas abrieron la puerta, una nube de vapor perteneciente a la poción los recibió. Draco se cubrió la boca con la manga de su túnica y Harry con la mano y entraron los dos en el descuidado departamento. Ambos apenas podían creer que sus hijos habían estado ahí, el olor —que ahora Draco identificó por estar condensado en excesiva cantidad— pertenecía a la poción que se utilizaba para embalsamar animales. Entrar al departamento aquel era como meterse en el oscuro y abandonado culo de un oso que llevaba años embalsamado, una experiencia francamente espantosa.

Harry se dio cuenta de que James había sido muy valiente por haber salido de ahí por sus propios medios, y Draco —que no consideraba valiente el "salir de ahí", sino lógico— comenzó a preguntarse cuántos años de terapia necesitaría Scorpius para recuperarse y cuántos maleficios podría lanzarle a la culpable de eso antes de que Potter lo detuviera. Aunque, por la expresión de Potter, quizás ambos pudieran aludir juntos que había sido en defensa propia.

Comenzaron a caminar por un estrecho pasillo, decorado con estanterías llenas de animales embalsamados o suspendidos y flotando en formol, y parecía haber un estante específico de cabezas reducidas. Aunque, lo que más llamaban la atención, eran gatos negros disecados.

Antes de que llegaran al final del pasillo, la puerta se abrió y tres fantasmas salieron cargando una red que dejaron caer sobre Harry y Draco.

Harry logró esquivar la red y solamente Draco quedó enredado en ella, pero los fantasmas habían comenzado a tirarle encima los animales disecados y un frasco de cloroformo dio contra la cabeza de Malfoy. El fuerte olor —que no terminó derramándose sobre Draco, aunque sí en parte de su ropa— que se dispersó por todo el ambiente al romperse el frasco fue lo suficientemente intenso para hacer que Draco quedara irremediablemente afectado, comenzó a invadirlo una fuerte sensación de asfixia y apenas si logró quitarse la red de encima antes de marearse y caer al suelo.

—¡Malfoy! —gritó Harry, lanzando un par de hechizos para dispersar el olor a cloroformo y alejar a los fantasmas, quienes no opusieron más resistencia de la habitual y parecieron darse por satisfechos al haber logrado detener a uno de los invasores—. ¡Malfoy, despierta! —dijo Harry, acercándose a Draco y tratando de incorporarlo, para su horror Draco estaba inconsciente a causa de la gran dosis inhalada, al borde de la intoxicación.

Harry no recordaba mucho de sus clases de pociones a decir verdad y pocas veces habían utilizado esa substancia, pero recordaba una vez en la cual Neville había olido por error un frasco de cloroformo y la enfermera lo había estado retando una semana, puesto que aquello podría haberle producido la muerte de no haber sido atendido inmediatamente.

Sin tener idea de qué hacer, lanzó un _Ennervate_ a Draco y éste comenzó a despertar.

—Malfoy, ¿estás bien?

Draco aún estaba atontado, al borde de un marasmo generalizado, cuando Harry hizo desaparecer el resto de la substancia con algunos movimientos de varita.

Cloroformo o éter, reconoció Draco los restos del olor… eso no lo mataría —principalmente porque no pensaba empezar a aspirar su ropa hasta producirse el paro de todos sus órganos—; había trabajado lo suficiente con ese compuesto como para saberlo. Aún así, había aspirado lo suficiente como para sentirse mareado y con los ojos y la garganta irritada. Al principio le costó hablar sin sentir su voz ligeramente tomada y tuvo que aclararse la garganta. El _sabor_ a cloroformo permanecería en su boca durante días.

—Estoy harto de que los muertos se metan con los vivos —dijo Draco, al tiempo que intentaba desprenderse de la túnica aún impregnada en el cloroformo.

Harry supo que Malfoy estaba bien y le propuso seguir adelante y volver luego por él, pero Draco no quiso quedarse atrás.

**25**

Cuando Theodore les avisó a los aurores de lo ocurrido, se enteró de que una partida de aurores —para su horror, liderada por Ron Weasley—, había salido para el lugar del hecho hacia un rato largo.

Maldijo, molesto por estar llegando siempre después que un Gryffindor a todas partes y se fue hacia las chimeneas conectadas a la red flú.

**26**

—¡Quiero ir con mi papá! —gritaba James, pateando el piso y haciendo berrinche porque Daphne no lo dejaba salir corriendo hacia el edificio y le había atado una soga a la cintura para que no se alejara.

—Hermana —dijo Astoria, que no había soltado a Scorpius ni un segundo y no dejaba de acariciarle la espalda a su hijo—, Merlín nos ampare del día que decidas tener hijos. Tus métodos son demasiado poco pedagógicos.

Daphne se encogió de hombros, había hecho levitar su escoba y se encontraba sentada en ella sosteniendo la "correa" con la cual tenía a James.

—Soy buena con los niños que me interesan, no necesito serlo con los extraños.

—James es mi amigo, madre —murmuró Scorpius, aferrándose a la ropa de su madre, como temeroso de alguna reacción adversa debido a su comentario—. No es un extraño…

Astoria suspiró y se acercó a James, cargando a Scorpius junto con ella.

—Yo sé que estás preocupado —dijo al pequeño Potter—. Te entiendo, mi esposo entró junto con tu padre, pero no vas a ayudar en nada entrando ahí. Solo conseguirás que se preocupe por ti.

Ella también hubiera querido colaborar con algo, pero no creía que capturar a una vieja fuera mucho problema para su marido y para el auror estrella. Después de todo, ambos se habían enfrentado a cosas mucho más peligrosas. Sólo esperaba tener oportunidad de poner, sólo durante un microsegundo, las manos sobre la mujer que había asustado y traumado tanto a su hijo. Le bastaba con un microsegundo, no necesitaba más. Aunque no había participado en la guerra, Astoria —como toda sangre pura bien educada— conocía suficientes maleficios como para no depender de nadie a la hora de realizar sus propias venganzas.

**27**

Recién estaban dividiéndose las zonas que rastrearían, cuando un ciervo de luz apareció ante el grupo de aurores. Ron se acercó corriendo para poder escuchar mejor el mensaje y, cuando el _patronus _del ciervo abrió la boca, la voz de Harry habló desde él.

—Ron, estamos en el Callejón Knockturn, en el edificio que está junto a Borgin y Burkes. James está bien y con Malfoy. Apenas lleguen cierren el perímetro.

El _patronus_ dio su mensaje y se desvaneció, tragado por la oscuridad de la noche.

Ron se llevó una mano al oído izquierdo, intentando destaparlo, dándose luego golpecitos suaves en la cabeza para ver si había escuchado bien.

—Eh, ¿qué le pasa, señor? —preguntó uno de los aurores más jóvenes.

—Creo que escuché mal.

—¿Qué escuchó? —preguntó el chico curioso, sin entender la reacción de su superior.

—Escuché que James está "bien" y "con Malfoy" en la misma oración, seguro que escuché mal.

Luego de que el joven auror confirmara a Ron que no había oído mal, sino que el mensaje había sido exactamente ese, él no tardó en poner a los hombres en marcha. Obviamente, algo verdaderamente grave estaba pasando y Harry ya no se encontraba en sus cabales.

Los aurores se aparecieron en la entrada del Callejón Knockturn para avanzar en la noche y sabiendo que, desde las ventanas altas de las construcciones, ojos no acostumbrados a la luz los observaban.

De noche, Ron dudaba que hubiera lugar más tétrico que el Callejón Knockturn, excepto, quizás, un cementerio lleno de muertos vivientes.

**28**

Draco, luego de ponerse en pie, se pasó la mano por el cabello notando como ésta quedaba toda manchada de sangre a causa de un corte que le había producido el impacto en la cabeza. Viendo eso, ya empezaba a dudar de que el cloroformo hubiera sido la única razón de su desmayo. Por suerte, Potter decidió usar su cerebro y le curó usando un _Episkey_ antes de que Draco tuviera la necesidad de pedirlo.

—¿Bien? —preguntó Potter y Draco se limitó a asentir.

—Esto fue una distracción —dijo Malfoy—, apuremos o la perderemos.

Harry asintió y ambos se dirigieron hacia la puerta al final del pasillo. Al reconocer otro frasco que contenía una substancia amarilla y viscosa —con una etiqueta en blanco—, Draco se apresuró a tomarlo y a continuar detrás de Potter.

Harry lo miró interrogante y Draco se limitó a responder que podía ser de utilidad en un futuro cercano. Sin preguntar más, Harry se cubrió antes de abrir la puerta, esperando ya cualquier cosa al entrar al siguiente cuarto.

El próximo cuarto era un comedor agrandado mágicamente, con una mesa que parecía hecha para, antiguamente, recibir a casi veinte personas. Ahora, el mantel roído por las ratas y los candelabros totalmente deslucidos hablaban de que nadie se había sentado a comer allí hacia años. Harry le hizo una seña a Draco para informarle que, aparentemente, no había peligro inminente.

Draco entró luego de Harry, cubriéndole la espalda y esperando no encontrarse con más fantasmas ni nada semejante.

El papel tapiz parecía que en algún momento había tenido un estampado, pero ahora estaba tan amarillento que no se dilucidaba nada más que los espectros de flores carcomidas por el tiempo e incluso había tomado un tono verdoso a causa del moho que cubría la mayor parte de las paredes y rincones. El olor vomitivo se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte, obligando a Harry y a Draco a volver a cubrirse el rostro para no aspirarlo en demasía. Cuando Harry pasó junto a una vitrina, pisó una madera que crujió más que las demás y Draco apenas tuvo tiempo para tomarlo de la túnica y jalarlo hacia atrás. La vitrina se vino abajo, justo sobre el lugar donde antes había estado Potter.

—¡Esta mierda de casucha es una puta trampa! —exclamó Draco y Potter murmuró su acuerdo con la expresión elegida por el rubio, observando como la vitrina llena de cuchillos había estado a punto de caerle encima.

Apurando el paso porque se estaban retrasando demasiado, atravesaron el comedor y llegaron a la puerta que, aparentemente, daba hacia la parte de la casa de la que venía el olor. Draco hizo que Harry se detuviera un segundo antes de abrirla, para acercar el oído a la puerta y escuchar atentamente: sí, se podía oír el ruido de alguna substancia en estado de ebullición y, por la cantidad de ruido que esta producía, debía ser una cantidad exorbitante. El tintinear de frascos y de metales le hicieron notar a Draco que alguien seguía allí dentro.

—Sigue aquí —dijo Malfoy y Harry también agudizó el oído para ver si lograba escuchar algo. Aparentemente, el sonido venía de la izquierda del cuarto, así que la persona que buscaban tenía que encontrarse en esa dirección. Draco miró a Harry —. Cuando digas.

—¿Esperas mi orden para entrar? —preguntó Harry en apenas un susurro, usando el mismo tono de voz bajo de Malfoy.

Draco sonrió malicioso, al tiempo que Harry ponía su mano en el pomo de la puerta.

—No, te espero para usarte de escudo.

Harry contó hasta tres en voz baja y, al llegar a tres, abrió la puerta de golpe irrumpiendo en la hedionda cocina.

**29**

Lucius, luego de cerciorarse de que su nieto se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, se había embarcado en una guerra de miradas con el pequeño Potter. Siendo que tenía absolutamente prohibida la portación de varita luego de la guerra —y sólo tenía una sin registrar que usaba en los terrenos de la Mansión—, Narcissa lo había _persuadido_ de esperar. Después de todo, basándose en los comentarios de Scorpius y de James, solamente se trataba de una sola bruja y eso no podía representar ninguna clase de problemas para su hijo.

—¿Cuándo volverá papá? —preguntó Scorpius, que se negaba a abandonar el abrazo de su madre y a alejarse de su abuela. De hecho, ambas mujeres permanecían cerca de él para tratar de transmitirle una sensación de seguridad.

Narcissa había ofrecido a Astoria que se fuera con Scorpius a la Mansión Malfoy, pero ella había insistido en esperar a su esposo y su hijo no había querido ir con su abuela.

—No debe tardar mucho más —respondió Astoria, meciendo un poco a Scorpius que estaba empezando a quedarse dormido luego de que se le pasara la adrenalina del horrible incidente.

—Papá no me dijo nada —murmuró el pequeño Malfoy, muerto de cansancio y cediendo ante la calidez de los brazos de su madre— por verme hacer magia…

Astoria sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y trató de ver el rostro de Scorpius para saber si aquello que decía era verdad, pero Scorpius se había quedado dormido y Narcissa, que también había visto a su nieto quedarse dormido, se acercó para tomarlo en brazos.

—Lo llevaré a la Mansión y me quedaré con él, si pregunta por ti mandaré un elfo a buscarte.

—Gracias, Narcissa —dijo Astoria, cuidando de que su suegra tomara bien a Scorpius —. ¿Escuchaste lo que Scorpius dijo?

Narcissa negó con la cabeza, tomando a Scorpius con infinito cuidado para que no despertara. Disimuladamente, ella le había lanzado un hechizo de sueño a su nieto y sabía que no despertaría, pero hablando de despertar, no quería levantar sospechas en Astoria que no era partidaria de utilizar hechizos de sueños con los niños.

—¿Qué hago con Potter Junior? —pregunto Daphne que, desde hacia rato, había estado sentada en su escoba, la cual había hecho levitar a poco más de un metro del suelo. James también estaba sentado en la escoba, sin despegar su mirada de Lucius, quien despertaba mucha curiosidad en el pequeño.

—Déjalo suelto por ahí —comentó Lucius, acercándose a Narcissa para irse los dos, puesto que él era bien consciente de su falta de utilidad allí. Es más, si llegaban los aurores, podía incluso suscitar momentos de tensión que era preferible evitar.

James le gruñó a Lucius y le sacó la lengua. En otros tiempos, Lucius lo hubiera hechizado, pero se limitó a sonreír y a asegurar que, sin lugar a dudas, aquella criatura era un vulgar ejemplar de su pelirrojo clan.

Narcissa abrazó con suavidad a su nieto, ignorando las murmuraciones de su esposo, y se dispuso a aparecerlos a los tres en la Mansión Malfoy.

—¡Esperen! —gritó James y Astoria se preocupó innecesariamente de que Scorpius despertara por el grito. James, de un saltito que casi le hace perder el equilibrio, se bajó de la escoba y corrió hacia donde estaban los Malfoy con Scorpius. No le gustaba Lucius, pero Narcissa sostenía a Scorpius con mucho cuidado y eso le inspiraba confianza—. Cuando Scorpius despierte —dijo, decidido a mostrarle al hombre de largo cabello rubio que él sí sabía lo que eran los modales—, denle las gracias de mi parte… —ante la interrogante mirada de todos los adultos, James sintió que empezaba a sonrojarse y un niño pelirrojo sonrojándose era algo notorio aún en la más increíble de las oscuridades—… gracias por lo que… por lo que hizo por mí cuando estábamos con la bruja mala.

Lucius quiso hacer preguntas, pero Narcissa lo detuvo con la mirada. Se quedó unos segundos observando al pequeño Potter, poniéndolo nervioso con su mirada celeste, y finalmente habló con seriedad.

—Se lo diré —James asintió, tragando saliva y poniéndose nervioso. No entendía por qué esa gente ponía tanta distancia con él, que estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ser mimado por todos y al trato de sus propios abuelos. Aunque, supuso, los abuelos puede que solo fueran cariñosos con sus propios nietos y no con los de los demás.

Sin necesidad de más, Narcissa se apareció con Lucius y Scorpius en la Mansión. La mañana siguiente, verían si podían sacarle a Scorpius qué había querido decir el hijo de Potter con aquellas palabras.

**30**

—¡Aurores! ¡entréguese! —dijo Harry, sin poder con el vicio, al entrar en la gran cocina y apuntarle a la bruja que estaba en ella, subida a una escalera y guardando frascos y brebajes en un bolso mágico.

—No era necesario que me insultaras, Potter —dijo Draco, fijándose en que la mujer estaba excesivamente cerca del gran caldero donde bullía la poción.

La mujer, que debía tener más años que Matusalén y unas repugnantes verrugas en la barbilla, era prácticamente el estereotipo muggle de una "bruja mala". Incluso, por los años de trabajar con brebajes embalsamadores, su piel había adquirido un tono verdoso que distaba todo lo posible de ser un tono saludable para los seres humanos, quizás sí para los sapos. Gertrude dejó la bolsa donde había estado guardando sus pociones de uno de los estantes —creyó que tenía unos minutos más y que podría empacar lo importante para darse a la fuga—. La mujer estaba montada en una escalera, justo a la altura del borde del gigantesco caldero burbujeante.

Alzó las manos y Harry estuvo seguro de que iba a entregarse, pero en vez de levantar un pie para empezar a bajar por la escalera, lo hizo para pisar en el borde del caldero. Justo cuando el caldero estuvo por volcarse, Draco lanzó un _Expelliarmus_ que la hizo resbalar de la escalera y, en vez de tirar el caldero como había sido su intención, la bruja terminó cayendo entera dentro del mismo.

Aún así, el caldero se balanceo peligrosamente y tanto Harry como Draco temieron que se volcara por todo el suelo bañándolos a ellos también. Pero, por el mismo peso de la poción y de la bruja en su interior, el caldero terminó por estabilizarse.

Le mezcla comenzó a bullir con mucha más intensidad y a desprender un hedor aún más nauseabundo. Olor a carne podrida cubierta con una substancia mielosa.

Harry se sintió asqueado al punto de tener que contener las nauseas.

—¡Malfoy! —advirtió a Draco, que, aunque igualmente repugnado, no parecía tener el más mínimo interés en los gritos de la mujer que, poco a poco, se iban ahogando en la asquerosa mezcla.

Draco destapó el frasco que había sacado de uno de los anaqueles, un fuerte aroma a flores invadió el ambiente, suavizando un poco el olor a embalsamamiento mágico.

—Fue en defensa propia —se limitó a decir, lanzando un hechizo para apagar el fuego de debajo del caldero. Igualmente, la poción estaba lo suficientemente caliente como para que eso no afectara el producto final—. Además, quería probar si verdaderamente el _Expelliarmus_ servía para derrotar a cualquier mago...

Harry no supo qué responderle.

**31**

Para cuando llegaron los aurores, tarde como siempre, Harry ya se había reencontrado con su hijo y Astoria examinaba el corte que Draco aún presentaba a causa del golpe con el frasco.

James se había colgado de su papá y no se despegaba de él mientras discutía con Daphne a viva voz, reclamándole el que lo hubiera mantenido con una correa para que no se le escapara.

—¿Hubieras preferido que te petrificara? —preguntó Daphne Greengrass y James se puso todo rojo de furia, negándose a ser tratado como un objeto.

—Creo que yo también voy a empezar a amarrarte si continúas escapándote —dijo Harry, suspirando de alivio al tener a su hijo sano y salvo entre sus brazos.

—Papá, yo…—comenzó James, intentando excusarse, pero Harry no lo dejó continuar.

—Ya hablaremos en casa —dijo Harry y James intentó hablar de nuevo, pero su padre volvió a detenerlo—: No, ahora no, hablaremos al llegar a casa y no antes, James Sirius. Que nos tuviste a tu madre y a mí muertos de preocupación.

James inmediatamente se enfurruñó, inflando los cachetes y cruzándose de brazos. No era justo: acababa de vivir la gran aventura de su vida y aún así iban a regañarlo por haber escapado, cosa que, además, no había sido más que una amenaza cumplida con respecto al mal comportamiento de sus propios padres. ¡Odiaba a los adultos! Ellos nunca entendían y siempre se comportaban como si lo supieran todo.

Los aurores terminaron de hacer la investigación en el lugar, encontrando que —como Harry y Draco ya habían visto—, era un asentamiento ilegal dedicado a la venta de material para pociones. Posiblemente, la bruja creyó que podría vender al hijo del salvador del mundo mágico como trofeo, embalsamado y todo, aunque también se utilizaban partes de niños en algunos rituales de magia negra y el embalsamarlos era una buena forma de conservación.

Unos aurores, entre los cuales no estaba Ron, le estaban tomando declaración a Draco y Astoria se había adelantado a la Mansión para ver cómo estaba Scorpius.

Harry se preguntó si Malfoy estaría diciendo la verdad o alteraría los hechos, porque de ser así, él tendría que declarar lo mismo. Suspiró y le entregó su hijo de Daphne.

—¿Puedes cuidármelo unos minutos? —preguntó.

James miró a Daphne a los ojos y ella le regresó la mirada. James le sacó la lengua y Daphne alzó una ceja, gesto que luego el niño imitó. La Greengrass suspiró resignada.

—Está bien, Potter. Pero no pienses que me tendrás de niñera cuando quieras —dijo Daphne, acomodando mejor a James entre los brazos porque el chico pesaba y se le estaba resbalando—, no podrías costearme.

Harry decidió ir con Malfoy antes de arrepentirse de dejar a su hijo más tiempo con Slytherins. Lamentablemente, llegó a escuchar un trozo de la conversación que Daphne y James mantenían _(—¿Qué es costear? —Pagarle a alguien por sus servicios, satisfacerlo económicamente. —¿Y por qué dices que papá no podría pagarte? Ni que fueras buena niñera. —Porque tu padre no puede satisfacer ni económicamente ni de ninguna otra forma a ninguna mujer, niño. Por eso_). Haciendo esfuerzos por no escandalizarse, Harry se preguntó si ya no sería muy tarde para rescatar a James e irse directamente a casa sin hablar con Malfoy.

Malfoy, como era de esperarse, estaba discutiendo con los aurores. Cuando vio a Potter acercarse, inmediatamente empezó a ignorar al subalterno y hablarle a él, como si Harry fuera el eterno culpable de todas las penurias de su vida y, a su vez, fuera quien tenía la única forma de solucionarlas. Harry se preguntó si Malfoy se daba cuenta de que siempre sus reclamos giraban en torno a él, y si lo hacía para molestarlo o era un reflejo involuntario.

—¡Potter, ya era hora! —exclamó—. Esto es un atropello.

El subalterno iba a comenzar a explicarse frente a su jefe, pero Harry lo tranquilizó con la mirada. No iba a sancionarlo porque Malfoy le presentara una queja, que Malfoy presentara todas las quejas que quisiera, él era una queja andante a los ojos de Potter.

—¿Qué ocurre, Malfoy?

—Que, en este momento, no tengo ningún interés en prestar declaración —Harry miró a Draco, esperando que se diera cuenta de lo absurdo de su capricho—. Potter, acabo de ser atacado por fantasmas, de salvarte de una muerte por cuchillos, de estar en un cuarto junto con substancias repugnantes (puedes incluirte entre estas últimas), y quiero irme a casa, bañarme y ver a mi familia. ¿Puedes hacérselo entender a tus malditos aurores o tú tampoco eres capaz de comprender lo que pido?

Lamentablemente, a pesar de los horribles modos de Malfoy, Harry entendía. Él quería exactamente lo mismo.

—Jeremy —le dijo al auror que antes había estado tomando la declaración de Draco—, fija una cita para que Malfoy haga su descargo el lunes, a primera hora. Ahora déjalo ir y dile a Ron que se ocupe del resto de la investigación, yo también quiero irme a casa.

Harry se giró hacia donde Daphne y James parecían estar discutiendo, ahora con la nueva presencia de Theodore.

Harry volvió a tomar a James en brazos, girándose un segundo para ver a Draco.

—Y, Malfoy —Draco lo miró. Por extraño que pareciera, Harry no sintió que la hostilidad entre ellos fuera verdadera, más bien parecía un viejo hábito y no iba a permitir que un pacto tácito de maltrato verbal lo limitara a la hora de decir lo que pensaba—, ya hablaremos el lunes, pero… eh, gracias por lo de hoy.

Draco guardó silencio y Harry se preparó para escuchar un comentario de los suyos, pero Malfoy se limitó a asentir.

Cuando Draco pasó junto a él, para irse con Daphne y Theodore, Harry casi puede jurar que escuchó un "_Gracias a ti, Potter_" cerca de su oído, pero puede que sólo fuera el cansancio del día acumulado y la suma de todo el estrés al cual se había visto sometido.

James también parecía cansado —con suficientes razones para estarlo— y Harry se lo acomodó en brazos; ya pronto estaría demasiado grande como para andar cargándolo siempre como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—Vamos a casa, hijo —le susurró a James, dándole un beso en su pelirroja cabeza. James solo se acomodó entre los brazos de su padre—. Vamos a casa antes de que tu papá comience a tener alucinaciones auditivas.

Si James estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para escuchar el comentario de Harry, él no lo supo. Su hijo solo bostezó y preguntó —casi hablando dormido— cuándo podría volver a jugar con Scorpius.

Harry, muy a su pesar, agradeció que James se hubiera quedado prácticamente dormido. Porque él no tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Fin

* * *

**(1)** "_Gertrude"_ madre de Hänsel y Gretel. Lamentablemente, "la bruja" del conocido cuento carece de nombre y por eso debí tomar el de otro personaje, aún así la alusión al cuento se conserva.

¡Gracias por leer y felices fiestas! ^^


End file.
